Tainted Pawprints
by Yukiko-ana
Summary: Before Ganon was sent to the Twilight Realm, he wreaked havoc upon the Royal Family of Hyrule, leaving behind a single piece of his flesh and blood. Now, an injured Link stumbles upon the thing that man left behind. A single, tainted, ... child.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So I thought, while I was replaying Twilight Princess while formulating a plan to get my hands on a copy of Skyward Sword and Wii Motion Plus because my friend is mocking me T_T for not having it yet. I came up with the idea for this story when I remembered the scene where the Sages recall the moment they sent Ganon to the Twilight Realm. I was also reading the manga where is the only male of the Gerudo people. A man like him would probably have raped woman on his first try to rule over Hyrule. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up with a child. So here is my take a story starting with 'information' that the Hylians did not know. Wouldn't it add an interesting spec of taste if the offspring of Ganondorf was introduced in Twilight Princess? **

**I believe so ;)**

**Disclaimer: Do you believe I own such interesting adventures? Because surely you jest for I do not own a single thing.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Hyrule had once been peaceful. The countries of the world knew that indefinitely. The four Provinces were rich in their own ways and not many were poor, but those that were, were always welcomed to the shelters and churches with open arms. For it was all the arrangements of the Royal Family, of course. The land was ruled, at the time, by King Nohansen Richter Harkinian and Queen Melinda Ullis Harkinian. Ever so patiently, the kingdom waited for the Royal Family's own happiness, meaning, they waiting for the next generation of Royalty, in hope that they were in good hands for time to come. <em>

_Alas, although it took years for the the family to grow, it finally had and the Kingdom rejoiced. The Queen had bestowed the land with a noble and humble prince and princess. Prince Daphnes Harkinian and his beloved sister Princess Genov Harkinian were the next heirs to the throne. Well loved and encouraged by all._

_That, however, was the start of dark times._

_Around the time that Princess Genov was courting a Hyrule Noble (having made her point clear that her brother would take the throne instead), it was when Daphnes caught drift of what would occur. A Gerudo man named Ganondorf Dragmire, the male leader of the Gerudo Desert's female population of bandits, had presented himself at King Daphnes's castle as to reform the alliance that the previous male leader had made to the previous King. Though, Daphnes knew it had also to do something with the fact that the man was infatuated with his sister. King Daphnes disregarded his suspicions for mere while, only watching furiously the affairs his sister had with the man._

_After a while, Princess Genov sent Ganondorf away and set marriage with her Noble lover. Daphnes did not to be a psychic to know that Ganon was not happy with the results. But what the Kingdom didn't know, didn't hurt them, so their rejoiced for Princess Genov's marriage._

_A few years later, after Genov had her first two sons and Daphnes had his own child on its way, did Ganon reveal his true feelings over the marriage of three years before. Daphnes had watched as Ganon no longer took orders from Daphnes who also ruled over the Gerudo Desert. The man's demeanor when summoned to castle, was not that of a man who cared for Princess Genov years before, but rather cold, unresponsive, and power-hungry. For three years, Daphnes watched before what he had dreaded finally occurred, being alerted by a Gerudo female named Nabaris, previous lover of King Daphnes's enemy._

_Nabaris informed the King that Ganon, and his growing band of thieves, invaded many villages, destroying the peace and unity that Hyrule once had. She admitted that the very little of the Gerudo Tribe was responsible, stating that only the power-hungry thieves of their clan had gone with Ganon, and those females had been the strongest, thus to be aware. Nabaris informed the King of Hyrule that she would try to calm Ganon down ..._

_However, Ganon did not pay any heed to his lover's consent and continued the small attacks before he realized ... the best way to plot his revenge was to take over Hyrule Kingdom. With a small army of monsters and his bandits, he attacked Hyrule Castle Town and Hyrule Castle, though the obstacle that blocked them. _

_Daphnes had placed a blockade of his army men for the meanwhile as to protect his family, not clearly thinking of the people. He summoned the Sages that watched over Arbiter's Grounds, in plead to take the cursed man away from the land._

_Unbeknownst to the King at that time, Ganon had Princess Genov at his hand after successfully taking her from her home, slaying one of her (now) four sons. It had taken about a week for Ganon to finally get through the blockade, leaving Genov with one of his bandits and ran to face off against the King of Red Loins, a title that long ago was bestowed on Daphnes with his ability to call forth fire beasts from his worthy blade added with his own magic. The Sages had yet to appear..._

_It was then, unknown to the rest of society, within that battle, Ganon had admitted a horrid crime to the face of Daphnes. Genov would bear a part of Ganon no matter how much she refused. She would give life to the child she did not want. With a cruel smile, he told the King that no curse breaker will lift the curse he had placed on her. No matter what they tried, the child would never be lost, and would be born healthy._

_King Daphnes nearly brought himself to murder the so-called bastard before the Sages arrived. Ganon was bound by them in chains of Light and taken away. The thieves and monsters fled the castle and Castle Town as quickly as spiders from basilisks._

_However, Ganon was not taken without telling Daphnes that Genov did not know she was with child as of yet and also leaving his own crude remark that he will be back to remove Hyrule of it's 'pathetic' King and replace him with a much better one._

_Ganon was never thought of again after that, only when Nabaris had returned to apologize for her lover's behavior, also stating she had no regrets that the Sages were to exicution him as well. A bit after, in a single oracle was sent to the king by the Sages. It stated that the leader of the Sages was killed by Ganon's hand just before they sent the beast to the Sacred Twilight Realm, also stating that the man had been blessed by the Goddesses. The Sages predicted it would not be the last that they saw of him._

_Life for the Royal Family was never the same afterwards._

_It was revealed to the kingdom that Ganon had slain the retired King, father of Daphnes and Genov. Only the retired Queen continued to live, although with heavy heart over the loss. It was indeed dark times but it did not end there. Princess Genov soon found her fate on the tenth week of her pregnancy. All Daphnes could do was cry with his little sister, that he was never able to protect._

_But it was not the end of grief yet._

_It had appeared that during the attack, one of the sorcerers that had been part of Ganon's band of thieves, had placed a curse of Daphnes's own wife who had in turn, protected their daughter from receiving it. She was laying upon her deathbed the day after the others found out of Princess Genov's carrying._

_Their daughter, Zelda, was but a toddler, three years old, and did not know that her mother was dieing._

_However, the Queen would not easily die. It took a few years before it happened._

_Other family matters had taken part instead._

_As Ganon said, there was no way to lose the child and when the child was born, it was born safely and a healthy child. But mostly taken for granted. Only the King, Queen, and retired Queen were able to look at the child without hatred. For Princess Genov's family, they would not look at it without pure hatred, for in their eyes, the child was the cause of the death of the slain son and the distress of their family. Due to the abhorrence, the baby had no name to call its own._

_According to law, the other family members of the Harkinian family were not allowed to name the others. Even King Daphnes could not place a name for the child who looked completely like his sister even if he wanted to._

_Instead the child was cared for by a chambermaid who was not aware of the parentage. Noticeably, the child was happy with the chambermaid that is until it reached the age of five. On the orders of Princess Genov, the child was be sent to succumb into the darkness of a lowly dungeon room without so much as education or good portions of food._

_But to the King, Queen, and the retired Queen, the child had merely been sent off to a foster family instead._

_When the child turned seven, it had it's savoir just when the Queen had died._

_It had been the day of the funeral, and Princess Zelda, after closing her mother's casket, had decided to take a walk to get her mind off the matter that haunted her. She had walked near the playroom when she found and hid from her cousins. The three boys of Genov had been ignorant on checking for people when they spoke of the nameless child who still dwelled deep inside the dungeons. Blaming it for what caused the Queen to die. But the Triforce of Wisdom was not wisdom for nothing. Princess Zelda knew, closing into the age of ten, that the child was not given off to a family. It was ever since the little youth from the gardens had disappeared that her mother had gotten worse._

_That was the first time that the nameless child had truly met the princess … and would forever be in debt for the events that followed after.__"_

Zelda sighed and leaned her head back against the chair, closing the journal and letting it lay limp on her lap. Memories tugged at her attention, ones that were happier, ones that she spent with the child she had saved. They were certainly better than that of her current situation. The evil Twili by the name of Zant had overthrown her and taken her hostage. But her family was safe, they dwelled in hiding in the dungeons with magic. Although she would never reveal that to her captor. Dark times were indeed looming right over their heads, it seemed ever since before she was born, at least, according to her father.

Yet there was hope now. Hope that shined brightly from the Hero of Light, the wolf that Midna had found not too long ago. As long as that wolf remained alive and fought against the corrupted Twili, oh life would return to when her grandmother ruled with the King. Wishful thinking, although true. Zelda greatly longed for the freedom of her people.

Freedom for her cousin.

Looking out the window, Zelda wondered what had become of her cousin. Not long before this war had started, Zelda had planned her cousin's departure from the castle. The Princess would take no risk in letting the cousin she loved most, although abhorred by their family, fall into confinement again.

So with a large some of currency and necessary items, Zelda had sent off her beloved cousin, hoping that they had found a new, free, and wondrous life outside of confinement.

Even though now, Zelda was left without company, it had to be for the best.

Closing her eyes, Zelda's mind wandered to possibilities of outcomes her cousin had now. All of them seemed somewhat happy ... although when her mind came to the possibilty that her cousin would meet the wolf that Zelda had just met, and accompany it, was when Zelda's eyes snapped open. No, that could never happen. No ... her cousin barely knew how to defend themselves, hardly had any education inside their head, it would be likely that her cousin would die at the first chance that was given!

Using her two fingers, Zelda rubbed her temples in worry. Such possibility scared Princess Zelda to the max.

Looking out the window again, she chewed on her lip.

_My ... cousin wouldn't do anything ... that rash, right? _

Oh the thought was killing her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you review for I hope to update this more often. =) Oh and Daphnes is actually the King of Hyrule in Wind Waker but here he is Daphnes Harkinian. **

**EDIT: Alright so I came back and editted the crap out of this first chapter. Made it more presentable so you can continue to the next chapter. I like it better like this =3 oh and if you are confused with time setting this prologue was written in, it is after Zelda meets Link for the first time in wolf form in the Twilight, like maybe before he finishes the water temple. The next chapter is fast forwarded to the part after Zelda gives her life to Midna and after Link's return to his Hylian body and then they have to go meet with the Resistance. Hope this chapter was an improvement from the previous one I had! Thanks you guys!**

**Review, favorite, alert, be my guest my friends.**


	2. Trouble in Castle Town

**A/N: Alright next chapter! Thank you to those two who reviewed, you both are very kind! And thank you to the person who favored the story. I understand that it must've not have been very … interesting first chapter. But I hope this makes up for it. Funny how I got anything finished today, yesterday my USB was locked in my sister's room so I couldn't get it till this morning -_- so after playing a bit more of TP, I decided to continue and write. Sadly to say, it's not as good as I wanted it come out but I have to say, it's one of the best pursuing scenes I've done (first one actually XD). But nonetheless, I hope I did a good job! Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any Legend of Zelda material, if I did, I would be richer than my friends, but sadly as to say, I am the poorest so I don't own LoZ.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trouble in Castle Town<strong>_

* * *

><p>Grey light, sheer cold, and the smell of damp Earth welcomed our Hero's senses as he touched back down onto damp and somewhat soft yet hard-ground. Paws hit against the ground with little force, but Link was used to landing as such. He had worse, plus his baggage was never a problem. All he had was a certain imp riding along his back, holding all his garments or weaponry underneath her shroud. Though just previously, he almost lost her.<p>

They had come from the Lanayru Province, after finding the final Fused Shadow. However, instead of just leaving like they had planned … Zant had gotten in their way and had exposed Midna to Lanayru's light and sealed Link into a beast. With an injured Midna on his back, Link ran to Zelda for help in which she did but at the cost of her life….

Midna, with the newly revived power, had guided Link in through the Sacred Grove. After 'playing' with the skull kid, he solved the statue's puzzle and pulled out the Master Sword, turning him back into Hylian.

When they had set foot back in Faron Springs, Midna told Link to head towards Gerudo Desert although neither of them had any idea where it was. Deciding to head towards Lake Hylia, they had barely walked out of the Faron Province when Link had received the letter from the barmaid. As always, the same clumsy messenger, it was a wonder how he wasn't killed by monsters on his way over. But the man was so dense, he could be jumping over the legendary Volvagia and he wouldn't know. But nonetheless, Link took the letter and without another thought, decided it best to go and meet with the resistance group before he went to the Gerudo Desert; he had time to search for it anyway.

With the free ability he had now to warp or to change forms, Link wasted no time in asking Midna to warp them to Hyrule. So that's where they were now.

At the bridge of the Northern Castle Town.

"Nothing's changed much, has it?" Midna asked idly as she raised the light-materialized Master Sword underneath her shroud. She brushed it against the beast's forehead. Link crouched down, his body turning black before lengthening and changing. Instead of the wolf beast just moments ago, there was a green-clad Hylian, crouched down with the Master Sword and Hylian Shield gracing his back.

Link stood up straight and sent Midna an amused look while using the back of his hand to rub his nose as his senses dimmed, "Really, Midna? These gates will hardly change unless evil took over." He reached back into his pack in search for his traveling cloak that Renado had given him when it rained in Kakariko Village. It came in handy so that his shield wouldn't rust.

"It was raining that day too wasn't it?" Midna asked quietly just as Link's fingers found the hardy woolen material his traveling coat. "When we last came here…." Her red eye traced up to the twilight wall that formed a diamond around the Hyrule Castle. Link spared her a glance as he steadily put on the cloak.

"Yeah … it was …." He muttered, fastening the ties around his neck and pulled up the hood. "But I think last time … the goddesses were merely grieving on a near loss and a loss…." Link sighed and turned to her. Midna was finding the ground very interesting at the moment, her arms held behind her back. She found it hard to talk about that time although she wanted to. To think that someone as important as the princess that was blessed by Nayru, had given an imp like her, her life.

"Midna, excuse the words that come but maybe its best to stop grieving. Her Majesty would not want the last two saviors to stop saving the world just to grieve. She'd never forgive us." Link told her, readjusting his gauntlet giving Midna time to quickly wipe away at tears that were beginning to form.

Curiously, Midna glanced at Link with orangey eyes. "W-why do you call the Princess, 'Her Majesty'? Wouldn't you two be at the same equality due to the fact that you were blessed by Farore and her by Nayru?" She asked, he always had referred to Zelda on such formalities…. Link only gave her a grin as he began walking up the cement stairs to the bridge. Midna quickly positioned herself at Link's shoulder, her arms crossed and using them as a make shift pillow, her eyes at level with his cheek.

Link merely chuckled, "I barley found out I was blessed by a goddess months ago, Midna. My entire life in Ordon, I heard people address the Royal Family as Majesties, Highnesses, or their title in position. It's kind of hard to just call Princess Zelda by her name. I haven't even asked for her permission to do that. It'd be quite rude to her."

"Ah," Midna rolled her eyes, "such a gentleman. In my realm, we usually have people on equal Caste Rank call each other by their plain name, unless it's a higher calling someone lower, then the higher positioned would use mere name." She explained, Link could obviously see that she was trying to fit him into high ranking with Princess Zelda. So idly, he questioned her.

"What ranking were you?" Link asked, not really paying visible attention as she stiffened. He was busy walking up into the Castle Town doors according to her but in his mind, he smirked, he had her there.

"That's none of your business!" Midna puffed out her cheeks and threw herself into his shadow. Our swordsman only rolled his eyes as he walked through. It wasn't often that it rained when going to Castle Town, but even so, today there were still many people out and about, dressed in warm clothing and some held parasols or held some belongings as to keep the rain from touching their heads. Many wore traveling cloaks as well with their hoods up but everyone looked pleased with the downpour. With or without rain, this town always seemed the liveliest of all, maybe only the Gorons could compare, the happily tribe that they were.

Link smiled as he saw some kids running around, jumping in some puddles. The memories of earlier childhood when he, Ilia, and the younger kids would run around Ordon in the rain were brought to the front of his mind. He chuckled, remembering when Colin and Link were able to push Ilia into a puddle of mud, only to start a mud fight.

_But memories are not needed at the moment._ Link sighed and continued straight towards Castle Town Square. It was almost like he knew the way to the bar by heart. After all, as a wolf, in his trips here in the Twilight or as Hylian when he came back, he had followed the same pathway there several times. The same usual bustle mixed between the steps of the other Hylians and music from the café's band. The upbeat melody was soothing … but if only it was gentler to accompany the rain.

At that very moment, was when it occurred. He was about to a turn for the Southern Main Road when someone had ran in front of him. The person was clearly a man dressed in a trench coat and his long hair obscuring his face, with a child hitched over his shoulder, wailing profoundly for his mother. Link was frozen into spot for about a moment; barely registering that such a crime could be committed in Castle Town where he believed it to be a safe Haven during the day. Maybe it was the fact that it was raining ….

It was only when he heard the cries of a young woman, crying for her son, and when Midna kicked him while hiding in his shadow, that he moved. Taking advantage of the parted crowd, Link launched himself into a run after the man who seemed to notice that he was had a higher pursuer. The man picked up his pace, pushing people out of his way and was going onto the Eastern Main Road. The child looked up as Link tried to gain on the man. Though he could barely see Link through his tears, he held out his small hand and called out for Link.

"HELP ME!" He cried.

Link nearly slipped as he ran into a puddle. It was a wonder how the man in front could keep up without slipping in the rain like he was doing.

– "You'll never catch up to that man on human legs." – Midna hissed from Link's shadow while she watched the man pick up speed even more.

With a quick glance around, Link caught sight of several crates piled up like stairs. "Oh I know that Midna. The moment I reach the roof top, transform me alright?" He told her, jumping onto the crates and running up as the man continued to run.

Midna smirked in her hiding place, – "No problem." – She readied the Master Sword under her shroud, awaiting for him to jump onto the building. Once upon the rooftop, Link barely felt the change as he ran after the man on higher ground. His senses sharpened but he did not let a shiver run up his spine as he felt the cold. He was used to cold airs like such sweep into his nose when he ran for he had practice in the Zora Domain but bloody hell was it cold at that time. He would not let _this _temperature bring him down though. His cobalt eyes glowered down at the man as he got into step with the kidnapper from higher ground. Link paid no heed to the others that tried to push the kidnapper down. But he did find that this man was agile and able to doge many things in his way.

But not for long….

"We can't exactly hit him with anything, for if anything falls on top of him, the kid is gonna get hurt." Midna mused, her head bobbing as Link jumped a rooftop.

"Then we're gonna half to push things in his way!" Link snarled as he turned south just as the man did.

Grinning, Midna patted her steed's head. "I like the way you think." She looked ahead to find any loose materials to shove in the way, finding a series of barrels ahead. "There, Link!" Midna grabbed Link by the ears to steer him that way. Link dashed head of the man, only coming to a halt in front of the barrels. He reared up for a second, and then only came down on his front paws, throwing his hind legs out back, effectively hitting the barrels. Quickly, Link ran to the ledge and the partners looked down only to protest angrily as the man managed to dodge all the barrels, even one that broke in front of him, allowing the smell of grape wine into the air only to be drowned out by the rain.

"Damn this bastard!" Midna hissed just as Link took off again, after him. Water flew everywhere as Link landed on another rooftop, then dropping down a ledge onto a series of window sills. Midna kicked to her left every time they passed a pot of flowers or a mere pot.

It was then that the man noticed them, after dodging the attempted attacks. He stooped to pick up a pot shard and threw it at Link who crouched down in time to dodge it. The shard hit the wall, effectively pissing off Midna as she felt the smaller shards on her back. The man, using the distraction, ran into an alleyway.

Growling, Link jumped off the sills and dashed into the alleyway after the man, turning the alleyway corner after him. But then there were a fork in the alleyway. Link came to a halt while Midna swore. Thinking for but a moment, Link closed his eyes and focused. His paws began to lead him towards the scent of the man as well as the sound. He could hear the running come to a stop and could hear a faint cry of a child.

Link's eyes snapped open as he charged full on towards the right and his eyes narrowed even further when he saw the sight before him. Apparently, this man thought that Link was no longer on his trail, and had thrown the child off his shoulder and onto the ground. The said child was crying miserably in the corner, looking up with very frightful eyes at the man who held a pocket knife threateningly.

Midna looked around quickly, spotting a jagged rock. Using her hair hand, she picked it up, aimed quickly at the man's outstretched hand, and threw it with her hair at the man's wrist. Link picture his partner with a smirk as she mutter, "Bull's-eye!" The shot had caused a small bleeding wound that Link could smell so clearly, and could clearly hear as the pocket knife was dropped to the ground with a clatter. The man gave a small cry of pain, looking at his wrist before Link launched himself at the man, his jaws clamping down on the man's thigh, nearly tearing through the thin material of cloth. Letting out a string of swear words, the man tried to kick Link off but it was a futile attempt. It was almost like Link's jaws had completely locked onto the man's side, using this to his advantage and threw the man at the alley's wall, pouncing onto him when he slightly rebounded back, leaving the exit of the alleyway clear.

Midna jumped off Link, floating towards the child that watched with semi-frightful and bloodshot eyes, eyes that continued to pour tears. She touched his hand and the child backed further into the corner in fear. Midna shook her head and pointed to the exit. "My friend here is distracting this guy; we gotta hurry and get you away!" Midna told the boy who was shaking. Only when he saw that man was completely pinned down, the boy grabbed Midna's hand, out of fright. Midna nearly dragged him as she floated out of the alleyway, with the boy's hand firmly in her grip.

Noticing that his stolen good was about to flee, the man kicked off Link and got up. He was about to chase after, that is … until Link jumped at his side. Teeth sunk in through the clothing material, piercing the man's skin. The man cried in agony, especially when Link wouldn't let go. Instead, he flailed the man about on instinct. Though he was used to biting heavily on creatures, and feeling blood seep through into his fanged teeth, there was something …, something about humanoid blood. Maybe it was clearer than monster blood or that of a beast. The fact that he found it … much more … delectable was what scared the human part of his beast mind.

_No, I just have to let them get away just a bit further. I can't stay here forever._ Link thought to himself as he tried to wrench the man about. The man continued to yell or scream, as if to plead for help.

Suddenly, a sharp and deep pain came to Link's right side. The tear of tissue and muscle made the wolf to gasp. A warm trickle found itself making it's way through his fur. The very smell of his own blood made Link stop flailing the man about. Link let go of the man and howled. He jumped away, landing although in pain just to see his surroundings. His eyes widened when he realized that he had company. It was a Hyrule Knight, three in fact. The one that stabbed Link was pointing his spear at him a bit proudly. The other two grabbed the man (fortunately howling in pain), placing him in handcuffs.

Link eyed the offending weapon then back up at the Knight. A little fun wouldn't hurt, would it? Link latched onto the spear, yanking it out of the Knight's hands, the very Knight who yelped seeing that his strength would not put up with that of the beast's. The Knight squeaked just as Link bit on it forcefully, causing the weapon to snap into two. Although wounded, Link gave the Knights a glare and bolted out of the alleyway the best he could.

The pain in his side was indescribable. It didn't feel super deep but it didn't feel like it would go away anytime soon. Link shook his head. Focusing where he was going would be of good intent. His feet padded along the cobblestone floor leaving the alleyway. He looked around, in hope to see either the child or Midna quickly before anyone else saw him. A stone hit his head, making Link look up towards the rooftops. Midna floated up on one of buildings, her hair hand beckoning Link.

Mentally locking on her, Link took a great leap upwards. He instantly regretted it. His side hurt worse, making him hit the edge of the rooftop instead, small pebbles tumbled out from his grip when he did. His eyes shut tight and he whimpered. At the most, if he moved his right hindquarter, the wound might open up worse. Using her hair hand, Midna pulled up the wolf, setting him on the ground gently. Link breathed deeply with another small whimper, getting up from his collapsed position that Midna placed him in. Midna smacked his side, avoiding the bloody injury. "Stay down, you idiot! You're going to get worse."

But Link paid no heed as his eyes locked with the child's own scared eyes. He sighed and limped over to the kid who stepped back with a small cry of fright. Giving him a sad look, Link bowed his head to the child, looking up at him. "No worries kid, I'm a good wolf." He told the child. This child jumped in shock, staring at Link. It took a few moments before he reached out to pet Link hesitantly.

"Y-you talked Hylian!" He accused in wonder while Link only gave a wolfish chuckle.

"Come on; let's get you back to your mother." Link crouched down for the boy to get on. Midna glowered at her wolf as the little boy clambered on, in awe about the wolf.

– "Link!" – She hissed into the mind of the wolf warrior. All Link gave her was a look that clearly said, 'Don't be jealous he took your spot for now.' And then he took off, jumping over the roofs in the rain, limping his way around. Midna followed, floating along.

* * *

><p>The mother of the child never felt more distressed as she sat there under an outdoor roof. Her only son was taken from her just as she was watching him ask how much the bread cost. How horrible she was of a mother! Everyone was there, trying to comfort her. They kept telling her that it was the first time this ever happened, that they all believed they had been perfectly safe. They told her that a swordsman went after the offender and heck even some soldiers went. But no one was able to quell the woman as she sat there crying her poor soul out. Just as she felt like she was about to loose all her will, she heard something over the shoulder patting, the comforting words of others.<p>

She whipped back to look through the downpour that increased after her child's kidnapping. Barely scene through the grey rain, she saw what made her heart jump with happiness.

"Mommy!" There running in the rain towards her, was her son. Thinking of no one else, the woman pushed herself from the cobblestone floor and willed her legs to run to her son. She threw herself to her son, falling to her knees and hugging her son tightly, weeping in joy.

Crying into his hair, she whispered, "Oh my little Daren! You're safe and sound now!" She whimpered. There was a small scuffle, causing the woman to look up and stiffen in fright. In front of her, although she couldn't see it very well through the dampening rain, she saw the figure of a wolf. Daren, the little boy, looked up at his mother then looked back at the figure. He gave it a smile. Reaching out to it, he waved as the wolf got up to turn away.

"Thank you Mr. Wolf!" He called back, his words nearly drowned by the rain. The wolf came to stop, turning to look at the two from over his shoulder and did what the mother found confounding. It gave a grin, tossing it's head into the air while staying off his right hindquarter and howled. The woman looked back down at her son with wide eyes then back up just to see that the wolf disappeared from her sight. Even in that small moment of fright … she felt like that wolf helped save her son …. She would be forever grateful…..

* * *

><p>"Link … should we could check if Louise could get you some bandages? That wound looks nasty." Midna winced while she placed a hand over Link's blood-matted fur coat. Link lightly whimpered as he limped further into a secluded, wet, and empty alleyway near the Northern Main Road. He could not believe after all that training that he had done, after all he's been through, and he got wounded by one of the stupid Hyrule Knights! Those cowards! He did not know what was brimming his emotions, whether it was embarrassment or internal rage. The very thought made his human self inside turn red.<p>

Link shook his large head, his fur swaying along as well, shaking out rainwater even though it continued to pour upon him. "I'm fine Midna, nothing a few drops of blue Chu jelly won't fix." He murmured to her while dropping down on his hindquarters although his right side violently protested, making him whimper slightly. He angled himself to that he was able to look at his injured side much more properly. Quite a nasty piece of work, it was. Not deep enough to kill, just deep enough to keep down. No wonder it hurt like bloody hell when the guard had hit and when he ran over the roofs.

Midna bit her lip as she stood next to her wolf, her visible red and yellow eye filled with a lot of concern. "Link," She started softly, as he licked the wound clean as he could, "I can't change you back to a Hylian now. It would hurt even worse because your body would lengthen and it would pull at the ripped muscles."

Turning his gaze over to her, Link only rolled his eyes, "Come on Midna, I've lived through worse than this as Hylian, it won't hurt as much as you think it will. I'll probably just be very dizzy from blood loss."

"And is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It was worth a shot."

The imp sighed, Link would continue to be persistent on the matter if she told him no again, speaking from past references. Besides, she wanted to be well-mannered towards him from now on… after all; he did take her to be revived after that run-in with Zant. The least she could do was grant him his request….

"Persistent little bugger…." She muttered while holding up her hand. While Link focused on his wound she watched as she lifted the Master Sword, materialized in shining bits of twilight underneath her shroud. As the blade brushed against his paw, Link reformed. His body was taken into darkness before changing from beast to man. Evidently to Midna, it hadn't been a pleasant reformation for Link. Link knew that when he had first ever changed, it bloody well hurt. But now, when he would change, it felt like nothing more than a funny tingle as his bones were reshaped or his body tissues were rearranged. However … with an injury as big as he had….

Link gasped as he resurfaced from his reformation, leaning against the wall of the alleyway. He panted while his fingers curled around his side. His fingertips could feel the blood oozing out from the injury where his tunic was ripped from. His cobalt eyes looked down watching his blood mix in with rainwater with large amounts. He looked back up at the grey sky that was pouring rain; Link felt minimal relief as the pain of the transformation settled for a mere minute before a small ounce of pain made him wince. Midna glowered through the rain.

"Don't give me that look, you wanted to change back."

Link gave her a pained grin, "I know that." He gasped out

Midna rolled her eyes as she watched the swordsman rummage through his pack, one-handedly, in search of the bottle with the blue jelly they had gotten earlier in the Temple of Water. Just as Link believed he found it, he paused. He heard something different other than the rain's pouring sounds. Midna had not moved and if she did, her movement would sound like a swishing movement. It wasn't his or her heartbeat either … it was a stepping sound. Maybe he was wrong, his head was spinning a bit … but it sounded so real to his enhanced hearing. Nonetheless, the swordsman rested his left hand on his sword while his right continued to clutch at his injured side. His eyes narrowed. Catching on quickly, Midna turned in air, floating now instead and glowering around them, her hair-hand poised above, glowing like real fire. Had a solider followed them there? Or was it the kidnapper seeking revenge (although that wasn't exactly possible at the moment)? Either way, Midna felt need to protect her fallen one.

But their unexpected companion was not whom either of the two expected.

But rather, a very soaked teenager. Lightly tanned skin framed the eyes and covered their face. Hair that was a dark brown tinted red like twilight skies melting into the midnight, reaching only to the shoulders in a boyish manner. This person looked no older than seventeen, dressed in a brown traveling coat and noticeably wore tanned beige pants that looked a bit large when they were tucked in under brown feminine type of boots. The teenager was average height for a girl, kind of Ilia's height. Though what kept Link from believing a possibility of it being a girl was that the teenager had several scars on their face, although, minimal and small, as if they had gotten into a fight .

The eyes, however, were what Link focused on the most.

Icy bluish grey eyes looking down at him and very wide.

Then a small spark of curiosity hit Link. Why were their eyes wide? Was it because he was bleeding more than enough blood to cause him faintness? Or was it….

No…!

This person … the only reason why their eyes could be so wide could only be that … they saw Link transform back into Hylian!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I kind of liked the ending, a bit of suspense there for you. Next chapter is where we get things going more so than here and it probably will be longer, hopefully! It should be a bit more interesting next chapter so stay tuned! Also, I realized that our new character is described both boyishly and femininely …. I need help deciding this character's gender, because this member will later be part of the Resistance Group, and I was thinking for it to be a girl so that Ashei wasn't the only woman in the group that could fight, because if you haven't noticed Telma is part of the Resistance but she doesn't go to the Castle to help Link fight, and she doesn't explore areas to hint off temples of Link. But then again, what if it was a boy? Like Link's little sidekick or something? The name I have in mind fits for both girl and boy. Anyone have ideas? If you can help, thanks! Moving on, ****please review, favorite, or alert!**** Until next time you guys!**


End file.
